<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after school date (Travis Phelps x Sal Fisher smutfic) by Sburbkind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130571">after school date (Travis Phelps x Sal Fisher smutfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sburbkind/pseuds/Sburbkind'>Sburbkind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Sal x Travis - Freeform, Smut, all characters are 18+, smutfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sburbkind/pseuds/Sburbkind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two slowly began to ignore the movie and focus more on each other, Sal lifted a hand and placed it on Travis’s cheek as Travis moved a hand just below Sal’s jaw. It went on for quite some time before Travis pulled away from the kiss “I’m ready..if your dad isn’t here and you are then..” he said with a dark blush. Sal smiled and nodded “I think he got called to be at work longer than normal today.. And I am more than ready…” Sal said with a bright blush dusting his features.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>after school date (Travis Phelps x Sal Fisher smutfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday afternoon, Sal and Travis have been secretly dating for the past six months of their senior year of high school. Travis didn’t want anyone to know, not even Larry, Ashley, Todd and the others. No one is too know about them until Travis moves out on his birthday. Sal had invited Travis over to hang out after school to ‘work on a project’. They were just gonna have another miny date, Sal had set up his SNES that he got for his birthday last year for the two to play. It was about three-thirty in the afternoon, Sal was doing his chores and had cleaned up his room. </p><p>Henry was working late again tonight so he had bought some quick fix stuff for Sal earlier in the week. As Sal cleaned he looked at the time, Travis should be here any minute now. Travis had told his dad that he had to do some homework with Chug since his dad didn’t mind Chug. Sal was cleaning Gizmo’s litter box “Jesus Christ dude, I changed your litter two days ago and you already messed a lot in it.” he said as he sifted the litter box, groaning. “I do this because I love you to death Giz... God this is so gross..” he said as he dumped the mess on the sifter into the plastic bag he had beside him. </p><p>Once he finished his chores Sal had sat down on the couch and watched some TV, waiting for Travis to arrive. After some time there was a knock at the door, Sal got up and looked at the clock ‘four o’clock..’ he thought as he walked to the door and opened it up “hey babe.” Sal greeted Travis and stepped to aside for him to come in. “hey..” Travis said with a small sigh as he walked in, tossing his bag down beside the door, walking over to the couch and sat down “everything okay babe?” Sal asked a little concerned “better than yesterday.” Travis said as he rested his head on his hand “just dad being a dick like usual..” he mumbled as he watched TV.</p><p>“I'm sorry..” Sal sighed and sat next to Travis and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Eh... it’s whatever I guess…” he said quietly and wrapped an arm around Sal’s shoulders. Sal smiled under his prosthetic as they watched TV for about thirty minutes “wanna go play on my SNES?” Sal asked and looked at Travis, he thought for a moment and nodded “sure.” he agreed as Sal stood up and walked to his room, Travis following close behind. Travis sat on the floor leaning against Sal’s bed frame “are we going to finish Mario today?” Travis asked. “We’ll see how it goes and see who rage quits first.” Sal snorted as he turned the TV on along with the game system, handing Travis the controller “guests go first.” he laughed and sat next to Travis. </p><p>Travis sighed and nodded “here we go again..man fuck Bowser…” Travis grumbled as he started up the game and picked up where he last left off a few weeks ago. “Remember, we take turns..” Travis said as he started on a level he hadn’t done in world 6, he had died quite a few times and started to get heated, cussing out the Koopa's and goombas. Sal laughed a bit every time Travis started to get pissed at the level. Eventually, Travis sighed and handed the controller to Sal “here, you try and beat it then giggles.” Travis said with a grunt of pent up anger towards the game. Sal shrugged and took the controller “aight.” he said. Travis be damned Sal did it in one go. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Travis shouted and gestured to the game “HOW?!” He asked and looked at Sal, his eyebrow twitching. “Dunno. But chill babe, it’s okay. You are through that level now so try the next one!” Sal said as he took off his prosthetic so he could breathe better. Sal had shown Travis his face months ago and is still in awe that Travis isn’t really bothered by it. He was weirded out at first by it but slowly started to love it. Travis groaned but nodded “fine.. But only because Larry bet 50 if I finish this game without breaking the controller..” he said as he started the next level. Travis made it through half of the level before he died, he gripped the controller and took a deep breath “Jesus Christ. I swear to fucking…” he mumbled as he restarted the level. After a few more tries he got passed the level “fucking finally!” he groaned and set the controller down “I should stop before I actually break the controller.” Travis stated. “You did good babe,” he said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Travis blushed and looked away “w-wanna watch a movie or something..?” Travis asked, his face flushed red. Sal chuckled and nodded “sure, what movie?” Sal asked. Travis shrugged as Sal put in a random movie. The two got on the bed after Travis took off his socks and shoes, sitting closer to the wall and had Sal between his legs with his arms around him and head resting on Sal’s head as they watched the movie. </p><p>Sal smiled softly as they watched it, about half way through the movie Travis had slowly moved his hand to hold Sal’s. Sal looked up behind him at Travis with a smile and gave Travis a quick peck on the lips, which Travis returned to keep it going. The two have made out before but haven’t gone past making out. Sal wasn’t gonna complain, he loved the affection it was something new to him that he hasn’t really had the chance to experience before him and Travis got together. The two slowly began to ignore the movie and focus more on each other, Sal lifted a hand and placed it on Travis’s cheek as Travis moved a hand just below Sal’s jaw. It went on for quite some time before Travis pulled away from the kiss “I’m ready..if your dad isn’t here and you are then..” he said with a dark blush. Sal smiled and nodded “I think he got called to be at work longer than normal today.. And I am more than ready…” Sal said with a bright blush dusting his features. Travis leaned down and gently cupped his cheek, placing a tender kiss to Sal’s scarred and torn lips. Sal kissed back and placed his hand on Travis’s shoulder and moved his other hand to hold Travis’s free hand. </p><p>Travis smiled and deepened the kiss, sitting down on the bed. Sal straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed. Travis hesitantly pulled away “i...guess we should take our shirts off..huh..?” he asked and Sal nodded “y-yeah..” he responded and slowly pulled his shirt off, he was nervous. No one but his parents and Larry has seen him without a shirt, he had scarring all along the left side of his chest, bicep, and shoulder. He tossed his shirt aside and took his hair out of the pigtails, Travis observed his features. “You’re beautiful Sal..” Travis whispered softly. Sal blushed and covered his face shaking his head no. Travis smiled more and took his shirt off himself, sighing. Next was the pants.</p><p>Travis leaned back onto the bed and pulled Sal on top of him, pulling him into a more passionate kiss. Sal never who has never done anything like this before was trying to hide his boner the best he could. He kissed back as his hips naturally rolled against Travis’s. Travis let out a small grunt as his face got really red. Sal didn’t even realize he was doing such, it was his body doing it itself. Sal pulled away, huffing slightly “if you want to stop at any point… please tell me…” he whispered quietly. The blonde nodded “same with you..” he said as he ran a hand up Sal’s chest “we don’t need to rush.. Let’s take our time and see what we like and don’t like…” Sal suggested softly as he leaned into Travis’s touch. “Of course..” said Travis as he looked Sal in the eyes, moving his hand all over Sal’s chest. Slowly moving his hand closer and closer to his nipples. Sal was biting the inside of his lip and leaned down to kiss Travis. Travis kissed back as he finally moved his hand to Sal’s nipple, moving his thumb over it which earned a small and quiet moan from Sal. He did it again which made Sal moan once again, Travis slipped his tongue into Sal’s mouth and played with his nipples which resulted in Sal moaning more and rolling his hips.</p><p>Travis smiled and pulled away “how do you feel…?” he asked as he continued to play with his nipples “r-really good..” Sal muttered. Travis nodded and hummed, gently pinching Sal’s nipples “f-fuck-” Sal covered his mouth as his hips rolled once mor. “How is that?” Travis asked “s-so good..!” Sal whimpered quietly as Travis sat up “I wonder... “ his face was bright red. He never thought he would be doing this. He leaned down and played with Sal’s nipple with his mouth. Gently sucking, licking, and biting it which earned satisfying moans from Sal “T-Travis~” Sal moaned as he ran his hands through Travis’s hair. Both of their pants were starting to get pretty tight “w..we should probably take our pants off..” Sal said and got off of him unbuttoning his pants. Travis nodded and stood up as well, hesitantly taking his off too. “So… who does what.. Do you want to top.. Or want me to top or…” Sal asked “uhm... Let’s try both?” Travis said. Sal nodded and was hesitant about taking his boxers off, Travis smiled and kissed Sal and moved an arm around his waist. He also ran a hand down Sal’s chest, playing with his nipples once more. Sal moaned into the kiss as his legs squeezed together while he was standing. Sal moved a hand to Travis’s chest and played with his nipples too, earning a bright blush and some moans from Travis. Travis had fantasized for a long time about this day, there was so much he wanted to do but didn’t know Sal’s comfort limits when it came to this kind of thing. Sal kissed down his jaw to his neck, kissing and licking his neck as he gently pinched Travis’s right nipple. “S-Sal… Fuuck..” Travis moaned quietly and tilted his head aside. Sal moved his hand down to his stomach, moving down farther until he reached Travis’s member. He rubbed him through his boxers which earned more moans “fuck~” Travis said quietly as his face burned from embarrassment. Sal moved his hands to the top of Travis’s boxers “is it okay if I take these off..?” Sal asked. Travis nodded and let Sal move his hands to the top of his boxers, taking the elastic between his fingers and slowly pulled them down. He was nervous to see Travis’s size as it seemed he was pretty hard. Sal pulled them down further and further after a few seconds Travis was fully revealed to Sal. The blue-haired male looked down at it, swallowing nervously. “May i... Touch it..?” he asked Travis. Travis nodded with a soft smile as Sal reached down and touched it, slowly wrapping his fingers around Travis’s shaft and slowly moved his hand  “fuck..” Travis huffed and covered his mouth, looking away as his face felt like it was burning. Sal moved his hand faster and moved to lick his nipples which made Travis bite his index finger as he held Sal’s shoulder. “Want me to stop..?” Sal asked a bit concerned he is doing something wrong. Travis shook his head no “please..dont..” he said softly. Sal nodded and kissed him as Travis was thrusting slightly into Sal’s hand. After a few minutes, Sal moved his hand away from his member “how did you feel..?” he asked “It felt amazing…” he said and pulled Sal into another kiss “may I do the same for you?” he whispered in Sal’s ear “o-of course…” he said nervously. Travis moved his hands to pull down Sal’s boxers, slowly pulling them down enough for Sal’s member to be fully revealed. It wasn’t that much smaller than Travis’s. Only smaller than Travis’s by a half-inch probably. Travis moved his hand to the tip and gently rubbed it, earning a small moan from Sal in return who had hidden his face in Travis’s neck “how does that feel?” Travis asked “r-really good..” Sal responded as Travis wrapped his hand around Sal’s shaft and stroked him. </p><p> </p><p>Sal rolled his hips into his hand as he moaned louder “T-Travis~” Sal moaned as he bit his thumb. Travis stopped “ condoms and lube?” he asked “t-top drawer of my dresser..” Sal said softly. Travis walked over to the dresser and opened it to grab some condoms and the medium-sized bottle of lube. “Flip a coin to see who tops first? I call tails.” Travis said and Sal nodded, going over to his bedside table and grabbed a quarter and flipped it, it landing on heads “I guess I’m topping first.” Sal said and Travis nodded handing him a condom packet and the lube, laying down on the bed. Sal got on the bed too and put some lube on his hands and Travis’s entrance, rubbing his index finger against Travis’s hole and slowly pushed it in, making Travis squirm slightly and arch his back with loud moans. Sal watched his reactions carefully as he pushed his index finger in more “tell me when it’s too much, okay?” Sal asked with a soft smile. Travis nodded and smiled back a bit, but his facial expression contorted to a more pleasured look as Sal slowly introduced a second finger to his insides. Slowly thrusting, and curling them slightly “s-sal~” Travis moaned as Sal brushed against that one special spot everyone has. “Are you okay..?” Sal asked and stopped his actions, Travis nodded “please keep going..” he said and bit his middle finger as Sal added a third. “I want to make sure I don’t hurt you as bad when I push in…” Sal said softly. He looked out his window, it was a cloudy day and it was dark even though it was the middle of the day. The perfect setting for this kind of thing in Sal’s mind, after a bit of preparing, Sal opened a condom packet and put the condom on, added more lube to Travis’s entrance and a little extra on the condom. </p><p> </p><p>Sal took in a deep breath “are you sure you are ready for this?” he asked. Travis nodded and looked at him with a serious look “I am sure. I want this more than anything…”  said Travis as he looked Sal in the eyes. Sal smiled and nodded “alright.” he said softly and bit his lip, slowly pushing the tip in. Travis let out moans of pain, squirming and panting slightly from the slow stretch of his hole. Sal groaned and slowly pushed in more. Travis panted and arched his back and gripped the sheets “s-sal~! Oh fuck~” he moaned. As Sal pushed in he felt Travis tighten a bunch around him, squeezing his length in the most pleasurable ways “f-fuck~ so tight~” he said.</p><p>Once Sal was fully inside of him, he waited. He waited for Travis to give him the okay, he doesn’t want to put Travis through any more pain than he just went through. Travis was panting as he gripped the sheets with one hand and bit his index finger on the other hand. “You can move..” he whispered to Sal, earning a nod from the blue-haired male as he slowly pulled out almost all of the way, and slowly pushed back in. He repeated that several times until Travis seemed to get more comfortable with it, he gradually got faster in speed as the sound of skin on skin mixed with moans, groans, and other noises echoed throughout the room “fuck, Sal~” Travis moaned as he covered one half of his face with his hand, the other gripping his own hair as he arched his back and tilted his head back as Sal gained speed over time. Sal dug his nails into the sheets as he let out soft groans, grunts, and moans of pure pleasure escaped his throat. The two panted as time passed on, Sal reached a hand down started to Stroke Travis’s length which earned a small gasp and louder moans from Travis. Travis tugged at his own hair more as he shut his eyes. </p><p>Sal slowed down for a second so he could catch his breath and let his hips rest for a second, Travis opened his eyes a bit “are you okay..?” he asked. Sal nodded “yeah, my hips got tired.” he said softly “here... let’s switch places.” Travis said. “O-okay..” Sal said and pulled out, taking the condom off and put it in the trash can. He didn’t feel comfortable with it on if he isn’t the one going in. Travis sat up and kissed Sal “may i... Try some things?” Travis asked Sal nodded “what do you want me to do?” Sal asked. Travis guided him to a position where his face down and rear up “relax..” he said softly and ran his hand over Sals back which made the boy shudder in return. He bit the inside of his lip as Travis kissed from the back of his neck, all of the way down his back and stopped right at his hips. Sal was a blushing mess as he covered his mouth, Travis lubed up sals entrance and pushed a finger in which made Sal gasp and shut his eyes “o-oh god..” he whispered. </p><p>Travis smiled a bit as he pushed his finger in all of the way, slowly fingering him. Sal let out small moans and gripped the sheets slightly, Travis added another finger in slowly “how do you feel?” Travis asked “r-really good..” Sal responded through soft moans of pleasure. Travis smiled more as he added another which made Sal bit his lower lip as his head laid on his arm’s looking back at Travis. Travis curled his fingers a bit as he slowly began to thrust them faster, he leaned down and kissed Sal’s back gently “I’m glad I can make you feel good…” he said softly as Sal moaned louder “T-Travis~..mmmf… please..~” Sal begged softly “Please what Sal?” Travis asked with a knowing smile but he wanted to hear Sal say it. “M-more.. Please~!” Sal added as Travis hummed “are you sure?” Travis asked Sal nodded with pleading eyes. Travis couldn’t say no to Sal, he nodded and slowly added a third finger and thrust them faster after giving Sal time to adjust to the stretch. Sal began to pant a bit as his back arched, reaching a hand down and started to stroke his own length.</p><p>After a bit of stretching, Travis had taken his fingers out and put on a condom with a little extra lube to help, he slowly inserted the head first, holding Sal’s hand as he pushed it, was quite the stretch but he knew Sal could take it “let me know if I need to stop..” Travis said sweetly and pushed in more. Sal shut his eyes and squeezed Travis’s hand’s tight “f-fuck..!” he moaned out, once Travis was all of the ways in the let Sal adjust to his size which took a little longer but was worth the wait. After a bit, Sal huffed “alright… you can move..” he said softly, Travis nodded and slowly pulled out only to push back in before he could pull all of the way out “fuck.. You are so tight, babe..” Travis groaned as he slowly gained speed in his thrusts. Travis gripped Sal’s hips as he kept a steady pace “o-oh God~ Travis~!” Sal moaned as he gripped the sheets. Sal made any pleasurable noise possible, he moaned, groaned, grunted, panted, whimpered, and any other noise he could manage to make. Travis gained more speed over time, occasionally slowing down to either readjust or to let his hips rest for a second “fuck Sal.. you feel amazing around my dick..” he said softly with a heavy blush, his eyes full of lust and his mind racing with sinful thoughts. He couldn’t help himself, his boyfriend fully exposed and being fucked by him and only him. He found it to be quite cute as various different thoughts clouded his mind, some were kinky and others were wholesome and soft.. However, Travis would need to look into such and see what Sal is and isn’t okay with. </p><p>Travis got lost in his fantasies, he didn’t realize that Sal was already close to his orgasm “O-oh fuck..! T-Travis please don’t stop..! Mmmf.. it feels so good..!” Sal begged as he reached a hand down to stroke himself. Travis came back to reality after he heard Sal beg “right here?” he said with a slight confident smirk as he hit Sal’s special spot. “Y-yes..! Oh god I'm gonna cum…~” Sal moaned as a few tears rolled down his face from the intense pleasure. “Are you okay?” Travis asked as he saw the tears, Sal nodded as loud moans escaped from him.  “God, you look so cute when you are helpless like this.. Exposed to me only..” Travis said with a smile as he rubbed Sal’s sensitive back, making Sal arch from contact and moan more.</p><p>“F-fuck.. I'm so close please keep going..~!” Sal begged, “anything for you Sal..” Travis said and kissed his shoulder as his thrusts got sloppy but a bit harder. Sal started panting as the build-up to his orgasm began, Travis just needed to continue to hit that spot repeatedly and well... He certainly did that. Sal felt a knot in his stomach form as he jerked himself to match Travis’s thrusts “O-Oh God yes..~! I’m gonna cum~!” Sal stuttered. “ Then cum for me, baby. Cum only for me..” Travis said in a low tone, almost sounded like a soft growl. That was it, that’s what tipped Sal’s orgasm over the edge, a few seconds passed as Sal had a very intense orgasm with very loud moans escaping him followed by Travis’s name escaping as well. His insides clenching around Travis which made his orgasm come a minute later as he slowed down as he orgasmed “fuuuck…” Travis groaned, he slowly pulled out a moment or two later “fuck… that was intense…” he said as he took the condom off and tossed it into the trash can. “Y-yeah…I agree..” he said while panting as Travis laid beside him, pulling Sal close and kissed his neck gently “I love you Sally Face..” Travis said softly as he held Sal by the waist “I love you too Travis… lets rest before your dad gets back to come to pick you up…” Sal yawned and shut his eyes. Travis smiled and nodded, pulling the covers over them. The entire time… A Star Wars knock-off movie was still going on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! some new stories are in the works as we speak! keep in mind that in this, Travis and Sal are 18+. Nintendo owns Mario and their gaming systems, I do not desire any ownership of their work. Sally Face belongs to the man himself Steve Gabry. The only thing I own is this account and the story. All of the characters and extra's belong to their creators.</p><p>edit7/22/20: wowies, i haven't payed much attentions to AO3 but coming back to see this story having positive reactions? warms  my heart and keeps me going to want to write stories for all of you lovely folks. feel free to use the comments for suggesting story related stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>